L'absence et ses conséquences
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Stiles replonge dans l'état de délabrassions mentale et physique qui avait suivit la mort de sa mère, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas elle la responsable. ONESHOT


Titre : L'absence est douloureuse

Auteur : Arth'

Rating : K+

Pairing : Sterek

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnages de Teen Wolf, je ne gagne donc pas d'argent en écrivant sur eux .

Blablabla : Ma dernière fic en date n'a pas été très populaire. Je dois être une des seuls à shipper le Stora, on dirait. Tant pis. Me voila de retour avec un bon vieux Sterek, et après le nouveau trailer, je crois qu'on a bien besoin de réconfort.

Ça va être ma dernière fic avant longtemps, normalement. Pas que je ne trouve pas de quoi écrire, mais j'aimerais me concentrer sur des écrits plus personnels.

Comme dit plus haut, c'est un Sterek, mais ce n'était pas l'idée de départ. La fic s'est transformé en Sterek toute seule, simplement parce que Stiles et Derek ne savent pas rester éloignés. A l'origine, je voulais parler des conséquences du départ de Derek, mais le sujet a quelque peu dévié.

Enjoy !

* * *

Il n'avait rien dit, quand Scott lui avait annoncé le départ de Derek et Cora. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire non plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment proche d'eux. Il était quand même un peu vexé que la plus jeune des Hale ne soit pas venu le voir. Ils en étaient venus à développer une sorte d'amitié, tous les deux. Il ne demandait pas grand chose, juste un peu de reconnaissance. Ça devenait une habitude, chez lui, de sauver les Hale sans rien avoir en retour.

C'est ainsi que les premiers jours, hormis cette sorte de petite tristesse de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Cora alors qu'ils avaient partagé tant de choses, il ne ressentit rien de spécial. Après tout, ses plus proches amis étaient toujours là, et ils étaient tous heureux. Les jumeaux s'étaient bien intégrés, Allison et Isaac suivaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans leur idylle naissante et Scott était même devenu l'alpha. Quand à lui, il avait retrouvé son père entier et il semblait prendre avec philosophie l'existence du surnaturel. Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi se morfondre.

Seulement, les cauchemars avaient commencé, le ramenant à une époque qu'il aurait préféré oublier. La mort de sa mère avait porté un grand coup à sa santé, autant physique que morale. Ça s'était installé insidieusement, lentement, et étrangement, il sentait que le même processus se produisait, tout ça parce qu'il commençait à avoir des cauchemars.

Le jour de la mort de Claudia, il avait pleuré pendant des heures et des heures. Puis, il était resté des jours sans rien ressentir. Sa mère ne lui avait même pas manqué, durant cette période. Doucement, les cauchemars étaient arrivés, assez inoffensifs au départ, mais de plus en plus perturbants, surtout pour un petit garçon de huit ans. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à devenir réellement mauvais, ne le faisant plus dormir qu'à peine quelques heures par nuit, il s'était mis à moins manger, moins parler, presque moins exister. Puis, sans prévenir, l'absence de sa mère s'était brutalement fait sentir : le manque de câlins, le manque de présence féminine, le manque d'autorité douce. Sans beaucoup plus manger, son hyper-activité avait pris le dessus, et pendant plusieurs mois, il avait été intenable, répondant de manière insolante aux professeurs, faisant des crises de panique sans raison apparente, claquant la porte au nez de son père, usant même parfois de violence contre Scott quand ce dernier l'embêtait trop, le tout sans jamais parler d'elle, sans jamais dire qu'elle lui manquait. Quiconque ne le connaissait pas le voyait déjà s'aventurer sur le chemin de la délinquance et des passages en prison à répétition.

Il avait fallu toute la patience de Scott et du shérif, un psy et un étranger pour que tout ça se calme. C'était une simple phrase qui l'avait ramené sur le droit chemin, vers une voie plus apaisée. Une phrase dite par un inconnu, qui ne lui parlait même pas. C'était un jour qu'il s'était ''enfui'' de la maison avec le portefeuille de son père, pour le ruiner en achetant toutes sortes de jeux auxquels il ne jouerait même pas. Alors qu'il passait les portes du magasin, un gamin, plus jeune que lui, piquait une crise alors que son père le trainait vers la sortie. Excédé, le père s'était arrêté à sa hauteur, complètement par hasard, et c'était mis au même niveau que son fils.

« - Mais tu n'as pas un peu fini tes bêtises ? Tu as pensé à ce que dirais ta mère, si elle était là ? Elle ne serait pas fière de toi, tu peux en être certain. Je crois que tu peux oublier de lui demander de te faire des pancakes, ce soir. »

''Tu as pensé à ce que dirais ta mère ?''. Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête tout le temps du trajet vers la maison. Il avait fait demi tour sans rien acheter, et était resté prostré à la place où sa mère avait l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le canapé, une photo d'elle serrée contre lui. Son père l'avait retrouvé comme ça lorsqu'il était rentré du travail, et il l'avait pris dans ses bras, dans lesquels il se mit alors à pleurer les longs mois où ses yeux étaient restés secs. Et du jour au lendemain, son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Il s'occupa de son père comme Claudia avait l'habitude de le faire, il s'excusa auprès de Scott et des professeurs et même ses crises de panique se calmèrent. Le seul fait qui ne changea pas, c'était que Lydia l'ignorait toujours autant.

Il sentait que ça recommençait, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il ne fit aucun lien avec le départ des Hale, même s'il sentait que bientôt, l'absence de quelqu'un allait se faire ressentir de la pire des façons. Deaton leur avait dit qu'ils ressentiraient une ombre noire autour de leur cœur, un changement en eux, s'ils acceptaient de se sacrifier pour leurs parents, et il mit ses cauchemars sur ce compte-là. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient souvent liés au nemeton. Comme la première fois, ils s'étaient d'abord montrés inoffensifs, juste un remake de ce qu'il avait vécu quand il s'était retrouvé seize heures dans de l'eau glacée. Mais ils étaient devenus plus violents, incluant souffrances et sacrifices, et ça commençait déjà à se voir. Mais quand on lui posa la question, il répondit que tout allait bien. Allison le crut, Isaac le crut, les jumeaux le crurent. Mais Scott, Lydia et le shérif ne furent pas si dupes. Mais tout comme lui, ils mirent ça sur le compte de son sacrifice. Après tout, personne ne pouvait sortir indemne d'une action comme celle-là. Allison semblait avoir des hallucinations, s'ils devaient croire Isaac, et ils avaient tendance à le croire, et Scott avait des soucis de confiance en lui, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, et semblait avoir du mal à se transformer.

Mais même s'ils tentaient de faire comme si de rien était, ce fut bientôt une évidence pour tout le monde, car même Scott et Allison ne montraient pas de signes aussi alarmant. Quelque chose d'autre avait obligatoirement mis le jeune homme sur la mauvaise pente, mais personne ne savait quoi, pas même le principal intéressé.

Quand pour la quatrième fois en une semaine, il sauta le déjeuné, tout le monde se tourna vers Scott pour lui parler. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami et c'était lui l'alpha, maintenant.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon vieux ? Demanda le nouvel alpha en le suivant dans les escaliers. Ça fait quatre fois en quatre jours que tu nous fais faux bond au moment du repas.

- Lâche-moi ! C'est rien d'important.

- Quoi ? Tu rejoins une petite amie en secret ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache ? Tenta le jeune homme pour le dérider.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je te dis. Comme si ça t'intéresserait, de toute façon !

- J'essaie seulement de savoir comment tu vas. Tu ne nous parles plus, tu fais presque comme si on n'existait pas. Tout le pack est inquiet.

- Et bien va donc rassurer ton cher pack, je vais bien. Va donc faire joujou à la baballe avec eux et lâches-moi les basques.

Scott en resta scotché sur place. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé comme ça remontait à loin et ça ne l'inquiétait que plus. Il mit son pack et le shérif au courant et ensemble, ils tentèrent de trouver comment l'aider. Mais ils ne firent qu'empirer la situation, car il se ferma également à son père.

Personne ne savait quel était exactement le problème, donc personne ne savait comment l'aborder. Et beaucoup en prirent pour leur grades. Les premiers à abandonner furent Isaac et Alison. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas réellement amis, alors ils ne s'en souciaient pas, et les deux autres n'avaient pas connu sa ''première période'' de crise et ils ne savaient pas du tout réagir fasse à ces réactions démesurées. Vint ensuite Lydia, les profs, et son père. Lydia parce qu'elle n'avait pas plus de sentiments amoureux pour lui qu'avant et comme son couple avec Aiden prenait enfin un tournant moins dramatique, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger en donnant de faux espoirs au jeune homme. Les profs car pour eux, il ne s' agissait que d'un énième adolescent qui foutait sa vie en l'air et que ''c'était triste car il avait du potentiel'' mais ils devaient s'occuper de ceux qui travaillaient vraiment et ne faisaient pas trop le bordel en classe. Et enfin son père, car il savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, que ça impliquait un peu de surnaturel, que le shérif était trop novice pour en comprendre la portée et que tant que son fils ne parlerait pas, il ne pourrait l'aider. Et comme son propre fils ne semblait même pas savoir d'où ça venait, il pouvait encore moins être présent. Seul Scott continua à s'accrocher, avec parfois les encouragements du shérif. Tous deux savaient que leurs sacrifices pour le nemeton avait sûrement enclenché le processus, mais le principal problème était que quelqu'un lui manquait. Et comme il parlait de Claudia avec toujours autant de facilité, ils avaient deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère.

Il se montra souvent méchant avec Scott, lui disant qu'il était un mauvais alpha, qu'il aurait dû tuer Deucalion et Gerard, re-tuer Peter, alors que ce dernier cherchait apparemment sincèrement à aider, à sa façon à lui :''mord-le, il ferais un super loup-garou dans l'état où il est'', ou ''laisse-le moi pendant dix minutes, il va comprendre sa douleur'', mais jamais il ne s'en prenait physiquement au capitaine de Lacrosse. Il était peut-être méchant, irritable et insupportable, il n'en restait pas moins sain d'esprit et savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un loup-garou.

Au fur et à mesure que les gens s'éloignaient de lui, il devenait de moins en moins venimeux. Mais ce n'était pas pour rassurer ses proches. Car avec ce calme apparent venait le séchage des cours, l'arrêt de Lacrosse, dont il n'avait pourtant pas été viré, étonnement, et l'enfermement dans sa chambre. Il y avait des jours où il ne sortait même pas, restant dans son lit soit en boule sous les draps, soit à fixer le plafond ou un mur. Lui-même n'était même pas sûr de savoir à quoi il pensait à ces moments-là, tellement son esprit était en pagaille à cause des cauchemars et de son comportement. Et quiconque essayait de le déranger se faisait envoyer promener avec des noms d'oiseaux très colorés.

Un jour, il sortit. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin de sortir, qu'il avait besoin de s'étirer les jambes et prendre un peu l'air frais car il ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète pour sa santé et le fasse soudainement envoyer dans un hôpital. Quand il sortait ainsi, il ne faisait aucun effort, portant vieux sweat difforme, troué et sans couleur, pantalon de jogging trop usé pour continuer à le porter à l'école et des chaussures bonnes à jeter mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de mettre à la poubelle. Il avait loupé trois jours d'école cette semaine-là, et il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute bien besoin d'une douche en rentrant, ce qui le poussa encore plus à sortir avant. Il savait qu'il était exécrable avec ses amis, mais c'était plus fort que lui, et maintenant qu'ils lui avaient tourné le dos, il était un peu en manque de socialisation. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de discuter avec quelqu'un, il savait juste qu'il fallait qu'il sorte pour ne pas se perdre complètement.

Il n'avait pourtant pas quitté la maison depuis très longtemps, quand on lui parla. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois.

- C'est pire que ce que je croyais !

- Derek ?

- Peter était plutôt gentil, dis donc, quand il parlait toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je...je...je ne sais pas.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, avant que l'ex-alpha ne laisse tomber sa sentence comme un couperet.

- Je suis déçu !

- Tu n'as rien à dire, tu n'étais même pas là.

- Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas parti.

Derek laissa le jeune homme sur cette phrase, disparaissant comme seul un loup-garou pouvait le faire. Il resta planté au milieu de la rue sans rien faire pendant un long moment. Son père eu même le temps de rentrer. Le shérif s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de voir son fils regarder le vide sans bouger, mais lorsqu'il lui demanda si tout allait bien, il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité et rentra dans la maison sans répondre. Lorsque le shérif rentra lui aussi, il le découvrit sous la douche, et les vêtements qu'il portait quelques secondes plus tôt étaient dans la poubelle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter plus ou s'en réjouir.

D'autant plus que le lendemain, il le découvrit prêt à aller à l'école sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de lui crier dessus, ni même seulement lui demander.

- Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ? Hier après-midi encore, tu étais en train de comater dans ton lit et l'école et tes amis se plaignaient de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis avant le weekend dernier.

- Quelqu'un qui m'a fait prendre conscience que j'agissais comme un gamin de 8 ans.

- Eh bien, tu faisais presque la même chose quand ta mère est morte, donc on ne peut pas te le reprocher si quelque chose t'es arrivé. C'est juste que personne n'a compris d'où ça venait cette fois-ci. Tu gères tes loups-garous depuis près d'un an et demi maintenant, alors je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait pas venir de ça.

- Mes loups-garous ?

- D'après ce que Lydia et Scott m'ont dit, tu t'occupe d'eux comme une vraie mère poule. Ou du moins tu le faisais.

- Les cauchemars viennent bien de mon implication avec les loups. C'est parce que j'ai servi de sacrifice suppléant pour te remplacer, ça a laissé des traces. Le reste... C'est parce que quelqu'un est parti, et qu'il me manquait.

- Mais tu ne le savais pas ! Le principal, c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte et que tu reprennes pied.

- C'est parce qu'il est revenu que j'ai réagi. Il m'a vu comme ça, et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute, ou que j'ai vraiment sombré. Déjà que je suis un cas avec mon hyperactivité.

- Qui c'est ?

- Pas maintenant.

- D'accord. Ne le laisse pas te miner, si tu décides de lui dire.

- Promis.

Le shérif était rassuré. Son fils semblait vouloir reprendre les choses en main et il ferait tout pour l'aider, même s'il savait qu'il allait faire la majorité du travail lui-même, maintenant qu'il avait réagi. Scott n'allait être qu'à moitié surpris par ce revirement brutal, vu qu'il y avait déjà assisté lui aussi, mais il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'école pour voir la réaction des autres.

Le jeune homme passa par chez son meilleur ami avant d'aller à l'école. Il avait des excuses à présenter aussi bien à Scott qu'à sa mère et il en profiterait pour en faire à Isaac. Ce dernier ne sembla pas le croire, d'ailleurs, alors que les deux McCall lui donnèrent le plus gros câlin qu'il ai eu depuis un bout de temps. Il en profita pour servir de chauffeur aux deux autres lycéens. Isaac n'avait pas été très chaud, pensant que son ami allait les laisser en plan à la fin de la journée, mais Scott avait été si enthousiaste qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Les jumeaux levèrent chacun un sourcil dans un ensemble parfait, mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils n'étaient pas familiarisés avec un pack composé à la fois de loups-garous, dont plusieurs alphas, de Banshees et d'humains, dont une chasseuse, alors ils préféraient donc se taire. De plus, ils étaient toujours en phase d'acceptation pour certains membres de cette même meute, alors ils faisaient profil bas, pour le moment. Le retour du jeune homme pouvait changer la donne. Lydia et Allison en furent heureuses quoiqu'un peu sceptique, bien que moins que Isaac ou Danny. Ce dernier ne savait pas que Scott le considérait comme membre à part entière de son pack, vu qu'il ne savait toujours rien de l'existence des loup-garous, même comme il était le petit-ami de Ethan. Il était donc souvent inclus dans le groupe. A l'école, du moins.

Les plus impressionnés furent les profs, et certains appelèrent même le shérif pour savoir le pourquoi du comment de cette brusque transformation, mais il n'obtinrent pas plus de réponses que le pack.

Il avait vite paru évident au fils du shérif que ni Scott, ni les autres n'étaient au courant du retour de Derek. Même Peter ne semblait pas au courant, car le jour où ils le croisèrent, il ne dit rien à propos de son neveu. Alors le jeune homme avait décidé de ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis fassent le rapprochement entre le retour de Derek et sa soudaine amélioration, il était persuadé que rien de bon ne pourrait en ressortir. De plus, si sa bonne humeur et son caractère instable étaient bels et biens de retour durant la journée, il passait toujours d'aussi mauvaises nuits, les cauchemars, souvent liés au nemeton, mais pas que, ne voulant pas le lâcher, et ça lui demandait déjà suffisamment d'efforts pour y faire face dans la journée sans pour avoir à gérer en plus d'autres histoires.

Ses amis n'étaient pas stupide, ils savaient que quelqu'un était à l'origine de ce revirement de situation, et que ce n'était pas seulement une prise de conscience solitaire. Mais ils savaient également qu'il faisait des cauchemars, il ne s'en était pas caché, et ils ne voulaient pas le brusquer s'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Ils se rappelaient tous, ou presque tous, de ce que l'influence de Gerard avait failli faire faire à Allison.

Le mois se passa tranquillement, avec un retour presque à la normale, ses mauvais rêves le rendant un peu plus irritable. Mais rien de dramatique. Isaac était le dernier à avoir des doutes quant aux jumeaux, mais comme ils prouvaient tous les jours qu'ils étaient digne de confiance, cette méfiance avait tendance à disparaitre. Le pack avait pris l'habitude de se réunir chez les McCall ou les Stilinski. Chez les premiers parce que Scott était l'alpha et chez les deuxièmes parce que le shérif l'avait proposé. Pour pouvoir se former directement auprès d'eux, avait-il dit, mais ils savaient que c'était également pour les surveiller.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient chez les Stilinski, car Melissa avait demandé à être laissée tranquille pour l'après-midi car elle travaillait de nuit à l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude, Danny n'avait pas été invité et il ne se doutait pas qu'il était pourtant le centre de la conversation.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de le mettre au courant, annonça Ethan.

- On est ami avec lui depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de l'entraîner là-dedans, répondit simplement Scott.

- Je pense qu'Ethan a raison.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon fils et...Ethan, ajouta le Shérif depuis la cuisine.

- Et pourquoi vous pensez qu'il devrait être au courant ? Pas tous en même temps, s'il vous plait !

- Vous le mettez en danger en ne lui disant rien.

- Papa, tu n'as jamais été vraiment en danger quand tu ne savais rien. Enfin presque pas. Je pensais plutôt au fait que tu le considères déjà faisant parti du pack, et ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Ça fait moyen de lui cacher la vérité alors que son petit-ami, son meilleur ami et la moitié du groupe avec qui il traine sont des loups-garous.

- Et quand on fait des réunions comme ça, je dois toujours trouver des excuses, et ça devient de plus en plus dur. Il commence à croire que je le trompe.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il va être en danger si on le met au courant ?

- Il est déjà en danger. Tout le monde sait que lui et Ethan sortent ensemble et quiconque voudra faire du mal au pack n'aura qu'à sans prendre à Danny. Il est plus en danger en étant ignorant. Et tu as dû te rendre compte que le pack est moins fort quand un de ses membres n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Personne ne t'en veut pour ce moment de faiblesse. Avec ce qui nous est arrivé, c'est normal. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, ce que tu dis. Le pack se porte bien et tu fais toujours des cauchemars.

- Mes cauchemars n'ont aucun impact sur le pack parce je suis opérationnel. Je sais quoi faire si je me retrouve attaqué, et même en étant fatigué, je saurais gérer. Pas Danny.

- Vous avez raison...

- On a raison, mais ? Demanda Isaac.

- Je ne sais pas si Derek aurait approuvé.

- Derek n'est plus alpha et il est parti. Tu es l'alpha, c'est à toi de prendre les décisions, et pas te soucier de ce qu'un oméga pourrait en penser. Omega qui n'est pas même pas présent. Mon frère sort avec Danny depuis des mois maintenant, et il mérite d'être au courant. Il n'est pas idiot, il a compris que quelque chose n'était pas normal quand on était sous les ordres de Deucalion, répliqua Aiden.

- D'accord, on va le mettre au courant, mais on va le faire à ma façon, car il n'aura personne pour ramasser les morceaux si on n'y va pas doucement.

- Quelqu'un sait où est Derek, d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que Peter nous tenait au courant, mais on ne l'a pas vu depuis presque un mois et demi, demanda Isaac.

- Qui s'en soucis ? Il vous a laissé tomber. Il n'a sûrement pas eu le courage d'affronter sa condition de bêta. Il ne serait pas parti sans raison, autrement, répondit simplement Aiden.

- Derek est beaucoup de choses, mais il n'est sûrement pas lâche. Il n'est pas parti sans raison. Comment crois-tu que tu réagirais si tu perdais ton statut d'alpha et que Lydia se révélait être une foldingue assoiffée de vengeance ?

- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense, toi ? Demanda Allison.

- Je ne prend pas sa défense, je sais juste ce que ça fait.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de copine sanguinaire, sourit Scott.

- Pas besoin, ma tête se charge de faire tout le boulot toute seule. Crois-moi que dans l'état actuel des choses, tu ne voudrais pas venir y faire un tour.

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter la réunion par là. Je suis fatigué et mon fils a visiblement besoin de repos lui aussi. Dites à Danny de venir me voir, quand vous l'aurez mis au courant.

Le shérif mis tout le monde à la porte, plus ou moins gentiment, selon le degré d'insistance pour rester. La soirée jeux vidéos que les deux meilleurs amis avaient prévue fut simplement annulée. Le plus vieux Stilinski avait pris le coup, et savait qu'il devait attendre au moins dix minutes après que tout le monde soit parti pour avoir une conversation privé avec son fils, mais dans le doute, il attendit le soir, alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger la pizza qui ne lui était pas destiné à l'origine.

- Derek, sérieusement ?

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fais exprès. Et puis c'est toujours mieux qu'un inconnu croisé au détour d'un magasin. Au moins, je pourrais le remercier proprement.

- Mais Derek, je suis surpris. Et Lydia dans tout ça ?

- Lydia est avec Aiden, et ils ont l'air vraiment heureux tous les deux. Et puis, avec toute cette histoire avec le nemeton, je me dis qu'on n'est peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Euh, il m'avait semblé comprendre qu'elle t'avait aidé à revenir de ton ''voyage spirituel'' justement parce que vous aviez un lien fort.

- Je vois ce lien plus comme quelque chose d'affectif.

- Bah c'est bien ce que je dis.

- Je la considère plus comme une sœur, quelqu'un sur qui j'ai reporté l'amour que j'avais pour maman. Je sais que Isaac a aidé Allison à cause de leurs sentiments respectifs, mais aux dernières nouvelles, la relation qui unit Deaton et Scott a plus d'une relation père-fils qu'amoureuse.

- Oui, vu comme ça, ça explique ta soudaine attirance pour le fils Hale.

- Papa ! Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Il est juste venu il y a un mois et de toutes les personnes que je connais, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

- Je l'ai vu, il y a quelques jours. Il est passé au commissariat pour me dire qu'il était revenu en ville et qu'il n'avait pas tué Cora. Il m'a même redonné son adresse.

- Derek est venu te voir au commissariat ?

- Il voulait un avis neutre sur la situation actuelle. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

- Sérieux, il voulait savoir tout ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

- Simplement que Scott faisait du bon boulot et que je faisais parti de son pack maintenant. Et qu'il fallait directement qu'il demande à Scott s'il voulait en savoir plus.

- Même s'il n'a rien dit, Scott lui en veut. Et tu as vu l'attitude des jumeaux et Allison. Il n'est pas près de savoir quelque chose, s'il leur demande.

- Isaac pourrait lui parler.

- Il est loyal à Scott, il ne voudra pas se compromettre.

- Ça ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de choix, là.

- Il ne viendra pas me voir. Il ne m'a déjà pas en haute estime, alors avec ce qu'il a vu de moi la dernière fois, je me suis complètement grillé à ses yeux.

- Tu fais bien comme tu veux. Je ne suis que la partie passive du pack. Moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte. Mais il est comme nous. Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru à une époque, il a le droit qu'on croit en lui et qu'on cesse de le rabâcher avec l'incendie et Blake.

- Toi, défenseur de Derek Hale, j'aurais tout vu. Ça ne te fait pas du bien d'être dans le pack. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Essaie de dormir un peu.

- Je vais envoyer un texto à mes cauchemars pour qu'ils m'accordent une heure ou deux de sommeil, on va voir s'ils vont se montrer cléments.

Le shérif leva les yeux au plafond et regarda ensuite son fils monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il alla lui-même dans sa chambre pour se changer pour le travail, trois heures plus tard, il entendit clairement que le plus jeune n'allait encore pas passer une très bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme entendit son père partir pour le travail et tenta de trouver le sommeil pendant l'heure qui suivit, mais quand il rêva de son père se transformant en psychopathe adepte des tessons de bouteilles et qu'il le battait avec, il se dit qu'il avait sérieusement besoin de prendre l'air. Il laissa un mot sur la table, doutant quand même que son père soit là avant lui et partit les mains dans les poches, deux bouteilles lacrymogène, une normale, l'autre spéciale loup-garou. Il n'avait pas de but précis. Seulement qu'il voulait marcher suffisamment longtemps pour être suffisamment fatigué.

Évidemment, une petite ballade nocturne dans les rues de Beacon Hills n'était certainement pas sa meilleure idée, mais il aurait pu tomber sur pire que Peter au détour d'une rue. Enfin, il n'était pas si sûr qu'il y ait pire que Peter.

- Quel changement ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu semblais au bord du suicide.

- Ça fait un mois que je me suis repris, Peter. Tu serais au courant si tu venais plus souvent. Même Lydia commence à s'inquiéter pour toi.

- Un mois ? Je suis presque content de voir que ce n'est pas ma disparition qui t'a rendu ta vitalité.

- Si tu as fini, tu peux me laisser. Je suis un peu pressé.

- Vois-tu, j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu es pressé, alors que tu te balades en pleine nuit, seul, les mains dans les poches et avec pour seule défense un peu d'aconit.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de renifler mes poches, surtout. Et laisse-moi tranquille.

- J'avais autre chose en tête, vois-tu, répliqua Peter en plaquant le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche.

Il retint à merveille un cri peu masculin, mais laissa quand même échapper un râle de douleur quand son dos toucha durement le mur. Le plus vieux se servit de sa main libre pour l'empêcher de prendre les bombes lacrimos.

- Je vois d'où Derek a attrapé cette manie de plaquer les gens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Scott ne va pas être très content si tu me tues.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te tuer. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. J'ai un p...

- Lâche-le, Peter !

- Derek ?! Constatèrent, ou crièrent, les deux autres.

- Je suis blessé que tu te sentes obligé de me suivre, neveu, continua le plus vieux.

- Parce que tu crois que j'allais te laisser faire ? Depuis que je suis revenu, tu attends que Stiles sorte seul pour l'attraper.

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es même pas un alpha. Je sais que tu aimerais bien que je sois un loup-garou, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu veux t'encombrer d'un cas comme moi, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux pas faire grand chose.

- Ça, c'est pour après. Je dois m'occuper de Scott avant.

- Lâche-le maintenant, ou tu verras à quel point je n'en ai rien à faire qu'on soit de la même famille.

Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui rendant une expression qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Aussi, lorsque Derek lui sauta dessus, il fut sincèrement surpris. Il lâcha Stiles plutôt brutalement mais le jeune homme fut totalement oublié le temps que les deux Hale règlent leur compte. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il y avait certainement plus que sa protection qui était en jeu.

L'altercation fut assez rapide, et elle ne fut pas des plus douces pour Peter. Derek avait beau ne plus être un alpha, il l'avait été plus longtemps que son oncle et plus récemment et il n'eut aucune difficulté à s'en débarrasser. Il leva un sourcil quand il vit Stiles assis par terre mais le regardant comme s'il venait de voir un ange.

- Quoi ?

- T'es plus doué en étant un bêta.

- Tais-toi !

- Tu es blessé !

- Toi aussi !

- Hein ?

Stiles se releva et commença à s'inspecter en passant ses mains un peu partout. Il finit par trouver une belle griffure au niveau de son cou. Pas très profonde, mais assez impressionnante.

- Mon père va me tuer ! Et on n'a plus rien à la maison, en plus.

- Vous n'avez plus rien à la maison ?

- La moitié des réunions ont lieu chez moi, et étrangement, c'est souvent les jours où il y a eu une quelconque altercation.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir au loft avec moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Tu as perdu ton statut d'alpha, pas tes capacités lycanthropesques, surtout avec ce que j'ai vu.

- J'avais pris ce qu'il fallait quand Jennifer venait. Avant que je sache ce qu'elle était. Tu viens, ou tu compte faire le poireau ici toute la nuit en espérant que ça parte tout seul en quelques heures ?

- C'est juste que c'est surprenant, venant de toi. Tu n'es pas du genre à proposer ton aide.

- Justement, profites-en le temps que je le fais !

- Je te suis.

Le trajet jusqu'au loft se fit en silence, Derek semblant marcher d'un air las, les mains dans les poches et Stiles le nez en l'air, regardant les étoiles. Le chemin en lui-même ne fut pas très long, mais ils prirent leur temps. Arrivés à l'intérieur, le jeune homme voulu aller directement dans la salle de bain pour se soigner seul, pensant que l'ancien alpha irait vaquer à ses occupations sans se soucier de lui, mais Derek lui ordonna presque de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ce qui le fit évidemment parler énormément, de n'importe quoi, mais lorsque le plus vieux revint et posa un linge humide dans son cou sans lui demander son avis, il finit par se taire. Ou presque.

- Merci !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en occuper seul, tu vas aggraver les dégâts.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Enfin, je te remercie pour ça aussi, mais pas que. Tu as bien dû remarqué que j'ai l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

- C'est grâce à moi que tu vas mieux ? S'étonna Derek.

- Je ne me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais manqué que lorsque tu es revenu.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu étais dans cet état ?

- Non...pas que. Vas-y, vires-moi de chez toi. Je parle comme une gamine de treize ans.

- Tu ne vas pas sortir maintenant alors que Peter rode toujours. Ton père et Scott me tueraient. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'Isaac ou Cora, du moment que tu ne me déranges pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dormir, de toute façon, marmonna Stiles tellement bas que même l'ouïe du loup-garou ne l'entendit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Quand je dors, je dors. Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil !

Derek leva les sourcils, se montrant peu convaincu, mais finit quand même par lui mettre un bandage et lui montra les chambres. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi le jeune homme prit la plus éloignée, mais il n'avait pas la tête à vouloir le comprendre et le laissa faire en allant dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit à peine fut-il allongé dans son lit.

Il fut réveillé moins d'une heure après par un cri. Enfin, il s'agissait plus d'une plainte douloureuse que d'un vrai cri mais ça avait été suffisamment fort pour le sortir de ses rêves. Il l'aurait ignoré, sachant que ça ne pouvait venir que de Stiles, si d'autres plaintes dans le même genre ne s'étaient de nouveau faites entendre. A la fois curieux et inquiet, il finit par rejoindre le jeune homme, et le découvrit toujours endormi, mais la tête entre les mains et tremblant, alors même que la température de la chambre était presque trop chaude et qu'il était entortillé dans les draps, qu'il avait en trois épaisseurs. Stiles marmonnait de faibles mots, la plupart incompréhensibles et sans queue ni tête, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne semblait pas du tout plaisant. Derek se rapprocha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le réveiller car à peine sa main l'avait-il touché qu'il sursauta violemment en criant.

- Hey, hey, Stiles, c'est moi ! Derek !

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que...oh ...je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout le monde peut avoir des mauvais rêves.

- J'aurais dû te dire que j'en avais, et insister pour rentrer. Je ne t'aurais pas dérangé.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, Stiles. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Le jeune homme lui expliqua en détails se qu'il s'était passé le soir où lui, Scott et Allison s'étaient sacrifiés pour leurs parents, car il savait que le plus vieux ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Il lui parla des rêves qui en avait résultés, et ce que le départ des Hale avait possiblement provoqué. Derek n'eut pas l'air plus dérangé que ça d'être en parti responsable du délabrement de Stiles.

- Comment ils gèrent, Allison et Scott ?

- Allison ne nous a rien dit, mais Isaac a avoué qu'elle souffrait parfois d'hallucinations. Quant à Scott, je crois qu'il est trop occupé à être un alpha pour que les répercutions se ressentent.

- Allison a des hallucinations ?

- De sa mère et de sa tante, apparemment. Mais Isaac a trouvé le moyen de lui faire gérer ça. Son ''problème'' ne s'est jamais ressentit dans le pack, contrairement à moi.

- Si tu dors mal, c'est normal que tu handicapes le pack. Pourquoi personne ne t'aide ?

- Parce que personne n'a réussi jusqu'à présent. J'ai déjà passé plusieurs mois à refuser toute aide, et depuis que tu es revenu, j'ai dormi au moins une fois avec chaque membre du pack, y compris les jumeaux, mais ça n'a rien changé. Je crois même que ça a été pire la nuit où papa a voulu veiller sur moi. Deaton a dit que parce que techniquement, c'est de sa faute si je suis dans cet état. Ce n'est pas mon inconscient, c'est juste une espèce de reflex de défense.

- Peter est dans le pack ?

- Non, Scott a catégoriquement refusé. Il est trop instable pour qu'il s'y risque, et avec ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, sûr qu'il n'acceptera jamais.

- Il est trop tard pour essayer de dormir. Va prendre ta douche pendant que je fais le petit déjeuné, je te ramène chez toi après.

- Je vais faire le petit-déjeuné. Je te dois bien ça.

Derek leva un sourcil mais le laissa faire. Et il ne le regretta pas, Stiles était doué en cuisine. Le jeune homme remarqua que son père l'avait appelé juste le temps qu'il soit sous la douche, mais il ne le rappela pas, se disant que ce n'était pas la peine alors qu'il rentrait peu de temps après. Ce qui fait que lorsque Derek entra dans l'allée de la maison, le shérif se préparait à prendre sa voiture, alors même qu'il devait être crevé après une nuit à bosser.

- Hey, papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je partais à ta recherche. Tu n'as pas répondu au téléphone et Scott ne savait pas où tu étais.

- J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé, mais pour dix minutes, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas la peine de te rappeler.

- Shérif Stilinski ! Salua sobrement le jeune Hale.

- Derek ? Stiles, c'est quoi, ça ? Demanda le shérif en pointant le cou de son fils.

- Peter m'a attaqué, Derek m'a sauvé et j'ai squatté chez lui toute la nuit. Pas la peine de me faire la crise du père indigné, l'oncle taré n'a pas pour plan de me tuer.

- Je veux que tu ailles voir Melissa ! Exigea simplement le shérif.

- J'y vais tout de suite. Je suis sûr que Scott est en train de flipper. Merci Derek.

- C'est pour quoi, cette fois ?

- Le trajet. Et parce que tu ne m'as pas jeté par la fenêtre quand je me suis mis à geindre comme une gamine à qui on a piqué son doudou.

- Ah, ça n'a pas marché avec lui non plus ?

- On est rentré super tard, et on n'a pas dormi dans la même chambre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire cette proposition indécente. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'y aille si je veux voir Melissa avant d'aller à l'école.

- A plus tard, Stiles.

- Ah bon ? Derek, on ne dit pas à plus tard pour partir comme un voleur dans la seconde qui suit.

- Demande à Melissa de te donner une suspension pour le sport. Tu n'es pas en état de jouer.

- Ok. A ce soir !

Il découvrit, en arrivant chez les McCall, que Scott avait réuni les membres les plus importants de son pack, sa mère, Allison et Isaac, pour organiser des recherches. A peine eut-il dit bonjour que Melissa était sur lui, lui ôtant déjà le bandage alors que les trois autres lui lancèrent des regards d'inquiétudes. Mais il leur coupa la parole avant.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Généralement, on appelle la personne avant de la chercher.

- Tu n'avais pas répondu à ton père, fut la seule excuse de Scott.

- J'étais sous la douche, je ne risquais pas de lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Melissa.

- Peter veut s'en prendre à Scott. Il pensait qu'en me kidnappant, il te mettrait suffisamment en colère pour te faire faire une erreur, et pouvoir te prendre tes pouvoirs d'alphas.

- Tu as réussi à échapper à Peter ? S' étonna Allison.

- Pas tout seul. Je ne sais même pas si la griffure est dû à Peter ou à Derek.

- Derek ? Derek est en ville ? S'écria Isaac.

- Il est revenu depuis un mois. J'ai passé la nuit chez lui, c'est pour ça que papa ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais sous la douche

- Derek est revenu depuis un mois ? Répéta Allison en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, depuis un mois. C'est parce que je l'ai vu que je me suis repris. Contente ?

- C'est Derek qui t'avais manqué tant que ça ? S'écria Scott.

- Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsqu'il est revenu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? Sourit Isaac.

- Tu le connais comme moi. Il n'a rien dit.

- J'ai fini. Derek a fait du bon boulot, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de bandages.

- Chouette. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que j'ai une stabilité mentale vraiment douteuse, on pourrait peut-être aller en cours.

Les deux McCall levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux autres se contentèrent de l'ignorer. Sa blessure au cou ne passa pas inaperçu, et Lydia joua les mères poules pendant une bonne partie de la journée et certains profs lui lancèrent des regards noirs, comme s'il avait décidé de retomber dans sa dépression. Lorsque Lydia et Danny le virent aller vers le terrain d'entraînement, il en prit pour son grade, et ils le suivirent durant tout le trajet en lui disant qu'il était inconscient de faire du sport dans son état. Stiles se moqua bien d'eux lorsqu'il brandit la feuille qu'il avait fait faire à Melissa.

Le pack ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Danny, du coup, Scott avait demandé à tout le pack qu'il n'y ait que lui, Ethan et Stiles pour lui parler. Comme le jeune homme avait préféré passer son tour car il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme, Lydia le remplaçait. Le shérif fut étonné de le voir arriver si vite, car l'alpha l'avait mis au courant, mais il admit que Stiles avait fait preuve de jugeote en estimant qu'il n'était pas capable de supporter une situation qui pourrait mettre à rude épreuve ses nerfs déjà à vif.

Et heureusement pour les nerfs du shérif, son fils avait appris à se maîtriser quand un intrus passait par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Derek ! Mon père n'a pas l'intention de te réduire en morceaux, tu as le droit de passer par la porte.

- Ton père ne m'apprécie pas.

- Il sait qu'on est ami et que tu n'as pas repris contact avec le pack à part moi. Il n'aurait rien dit. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Je crois que c'est toi qui aurait plutôt besoin d'aide.

- Hein ?

- Tu as une réunion avec le pack, aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Scott et Ethan veulent dire à Danny à propos des loups-garous et ils voulaient qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as dis que tu avais dormi avec tout le pack, mais comme le problème semble venir de moi...

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Pour autant que je sache, ça pourrait très bien venir du départ de ta sœur, mais ton retour aura adoucit les choses.

- Cora a un petit ami, un loup de New York.

- Ah, tant mieux pour elle. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Si le problème venait d'elle, tu aurais été jaloux, mais tu ne l'es pas. Donc le problème vient de moi.

- En partie seulement. La principale cause reste le nemeton. On aurait pu mettre des mois à s'en rendre compte si tu n'étais pas parti. Arrête de parler de ça, on dirait que je suis une gamine de douze ans devant son premier amour. Tu n'as pas des trucs de loups-garous à faire ?

- Je n'ai pas de pack, je n'ai pas de trucs de loups-garous à faire.

- Tu veux que Scott t'accepte dans son pack, et le moyen pour ça est de m'aider...

- Je ne cherche pas de pack. Scott a fonctionné sans pack pendant deux ans, alors je sais que c'est possible de se débrouiller pour au moins un moment. Je veux t'aider, mais si tu ne veux pas, je vais...

- Ok !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux rester cette nuit si tu veux, mais ne te moque pas de moi.

- Je me suis moqué de toi, ce matin ?

- Non. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de te moquer de quelqu'un.

- Je dors nu !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis. En plus, ça t'empêche de parler.

- Je vais te tuer. Tu as mangé ou il faut que je te ramène un truc de la cuisine ?

- Merci, ça ira.

Stiles le fixa en attendant qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague, mais Derek s'installa juste un peu plus profondément dans le fauteuil de l'ordinateur. Il alla dans la cuisine pour manger, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'un repas, lui, et lorsqu'il revient, il découvrit que le loup n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait des devoirs à faire mais comme il ne se voyait pas le virer de là, il alla finalement sur le lit et prit ses affaires de cours pour réviser. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme. Au départ, Derek ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais quand il entendit un très faible gémissement, il abandonna son livre pour le rejoindre. Il hésita entre le réveiller ou juste s'installer dans le lit sans le mettre au courant, mais il se dit que s'il le réveillait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouverait comment s'endormir après. Aussi le rejoignit-il simplement dans le lit. Il dût faire quelques acrobaties, car ce n'était qu'un lit une place, mais il finit par trouver une position qui les satisfaisait tous les deux. Pour le coup, Stiles était carrément sur le torse du plus vieux, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, il finit par s'endormir aussi.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que le shérif se préparait à aller se coucher, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mais aucun des deux dormeurs ne l'entendit. L'homme ouvrit à un Danny paniqué et totalement hors de contrôle, et il fut bien content d'avoir proposé à Scott de l'envoyer chez lui. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas se débrouiller seul, et se résolu à aller chercher son fils. Il était persuadé que Stiles était sur son ordinateur, car il ne l'avait pas encore entendu. Et parce qu'il craignait une attaque surprise des loups-garous, Danny l'accompagna. Rien ne les prépara à ce qu'ils découvrirent. Ils n'avaient guère bouger depuis que l'ancien alpha avait rejoint Stiles, mais le jeune homme avait pris ses aises et Derek se montrait un peu plus protecteur. Les deux hommes en furent choqués, pas pour les mêmes raisons, et Danny lâcha brutalement le sac qu'il tenait. Comme toutes ses affaires de Lacrosse était dedans, il fit un bruit infernal et réveilla brutalement les deux endormis.

- Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stiles.

- Il me semble qu'on en était arrivé à l'accord que je dorme avec toi.

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- Tu t'étais déjà endormis, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te réveiller.

- Derek ? Je croyais que c'était Miguel, ton cousin, dit Danny.

- Hey, Danny ! Quoi ? Nan, c'était quand il était recherché pour le meurtre de sa sœur et qu'il s'est tapé l'incruste dans ma chambre.

- Pardon ?

- C'est bon, papa, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Danny ?

- Ton meilleur ami et mon petit ami sont des loups-garous. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Qu'on les tue ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Oula, du calme, tu ne crains rien. Si Ethan t'avait voulu du mal, tu t'en serais rendu compte depuis longtemps. Si tu avais dû être mis en danger, tu t'en serais rendu compte aussi. Ethan a voulu te le dire plein de fois, car il trouvait que ce n'était pas honnête de te cacher la vérité, d'autant plus que Scott te considère déjà comme un membre à part entière.

- Mais les loups-garous, ce n'est pas censé exister. C'est un mythe !

- Pas tant que ça, vu que tu viens d'en voir deux. Et je viens de dormir dans les bras d'un autre, et je suis toujours entier.

- Quoi ? S'écria Danny.

- Attend, j'ai vraiment dormi ?

- Je t'ai rejoins quand tu as commencé à t'agiter, et tu t'es calmé. Tu as dormi trois bonnes heures.

- Ok, on va reparler de tout ça à tête reposée. Danny, tu n'as qu'à rester ici cette nuit, le canapé peut se transformer en lit. Derek...je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais je veux que tu restes dormir avec mon fils.

- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ?

- Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda Derek en levant un sourcil.

- Non, c'est juste histoire de dire que je peux décider tout seul.

Danny n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi. Il savait que Stiles avait des problèmes pour dormir, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que Derek avait à faire là dedans. Mais pour le moment, il était trop choqué par l'existence des loups-garous pour tenter de comprendre quoique ce soit.

Lorsque le shérif referma la porte derrière lui, un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre. Derek fixait Stiles tandit que ce dernier ne lâchait pas le lit des yeux.

- Okay, c'est vraiment bizarre, maintenant, finit par se lancer Stiles. Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir en sachant que j'arrive à dormir seulement avec toi.

- C'est paradoxal ! Et problématique.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux que j'attende une nouvelle fois que tu t'endormes pour te rejoindre.

- Ça ne sert à rien, je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir en sachant que tu vas me rejoindre.

- Il va falloir en parler, alors.

- Je ne te savais pas causant.

- Je le suis quand il le faut. Et je ne suis pas si silencieux.

- Je sais, c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu me dises pourquoi il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu arrives à dormir.

- C'est compliqué !

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- La dernière fois que j'ai été aussi mal, enfin aussi mal que lorsque tu m'as vu il y a un mois, ça a été à la mort de ma mère. Je refusais d'admettre qu'elle me manquait, et ça a eu un effet dévastateur sur moi. Cette fois-ci, on n'a pas tout de suite compris que c'était en fait presque la même chose, et on n'avait pas la moindre idée que c'était lié a ton départ et celui de Cora. Ce n'est que quand je t'ai revu que j'ai pris conscience que c'était à cause de toi.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi.

- C'est quand même mieux qu'au début.

- On est passé par un peu tous les stades. On a commencé par l'indifférence la plus totale à un espèce de respect mutuel et on entame tout juste les prémices de l'amitié. On va appeler ça une évolution positive.

- Tu me considères comme ton ami ?

- Oui. Tu es venu me voir en premier, et tu m'aides pour mes cauchemars alors que tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est à cause de Blake que je dors si mal et je suppose que tu ne veux plus du tout avoir à faire à elle ou ce qu'elle a fait.

- J'essaie de réparer les dégâts. Je suis revenu pour toi. Quand Peter m'a parlé de toi, je me suis dis que c'était à cause d'elle et qu'il fallait que je revienne pour voir si je pouvais aider. Je n'avais aucune idée que mon départ avait été le déclencheur.

- Tu n'as pas à essayé de réparer le bordel qu'elle a créé. Elle nous a aidé avec Deucalion, quand même.

- Je veux l'oublier.

- Chouette, je sers de substitut.

- Non, je veux oublier ce qu'elle m'a fait, ce qu'elle m'a fait faire. Toi et Scott ont toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de vous, c'est à mon tour de vous rendre la pareille. Et de me souvenir de qui j'étais avant.

- Avant l'incendie, affirma plus que questionna Stiles. Cora m'a parlé de toi et Paige. J'aimerais bien connaitre ce Derek-là.

- J'étais idiot.

- Tu as mûri, c'est certain, mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer de retrouver un peu de lui. Faisons un échange de bons procédés : Tu m'aides avec mes cauchemars, je t'aide à retrouver ta...joie de vivre ?

- On peut essayer.

- Bien ! Maintenant que c'est réglé, on devrait dormir. J'en ai peut-être besoin, mais ta nuit a été courte hier, et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul en manque de sommeil.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivit le jeune homme dans le lit. Le situation fut étrange et inconfortable pendant un certain temps mais ils finirent par s'endormir.

Au réveil, Danny les regarda étrangement, mais ils ne surent pas si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de Derek ou si c'était parce qu'il imaginait des choses. Il resta un moment sans parler, semblant réfléchir. Derek ne parla également pas, se demandant pourquoi il avait le droit au petit déjeuné dans la maison du shérif. La conversation était uniquement alimentée par Stiles, avec son père qui répondait de temps à autre. Le jeune homme avait bien dormi, et ça s'entendait. Danny profita que son ami reprenne son souffle pour parler.

- C'est vrai que les loups-garous ne nous veulent pas de mal ?

- Pas tous. Tu n'as rien à craindre du pack. Même Aiden et Ethan sont vraiment rangés maintenant. Tu n'as également rien à craindre de Derek ici présent, sauf si tu l'énerves un peu trop, sans quoi tu pourrais embrasser un mur ou le volant de ta voiture...

- Pardon ? L'interrompit le shérif.

- C'est du passé maintenant. On a même fini par dormir dans le même lit, c'est dire si on s'entend mieux. Par contre, il faut te méfier des autres. Ethan voulait te mettre au courant pour te protéger. Tu pouvais être la cible d'attaques sans que tu ne comprennes le pourquoi du comment, et il ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. En étant dans l'ignorance, tu étais finalement le moins protégé. Scott n'était pas très chaud pour te le dire, mais j'étais d'accord avec Ethan.

- Pourquoi tu voulais que je sois au courant ?

- C'est plus facile pour donner des conseils. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me piqueras pas ma place, ou un truc dans le genre. J'ai déjà un statut particulier.

- Être le meilleur ami de Scott, ça aide, sourit Danny. Je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais piquer ta place.

- Attention, nuance : Scott est mon meilleur pote, mais maintenant, c'est Isaac le sien. Pour l'équilibre du groupe, c'est mieux qu'il se porte sur lui plutôt que sur moi. Je te ferais un cours là-dessus, si tu veux.

- Pas pour le moment, merci. Dis à Ethan que je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche pour le moment. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

- Pas de soucis. N'hésite pas à venir me voir. Enfin, pas cet aprèm', c'est ma journée avec Deaton, mais un autre jour, pas de problème.

- C'est ta journée avec Deaton ? Demandèrent Danny et Derek d'une même voix.

- Scott m'a demandé d'être son Emmissary. Deaton m'aide.

- Oui, mon fils peut avoir des idées stupides, se lamenta le shérif en voyant Derek lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée. Et de toute façon, je n'ai guère été efficace, dans les premiers temps.

- C'est quoi, un Emmissary ?

- Il faut vraiment que je te fasse un cours. Tu veux que je t'accompagne en cours ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu es venu en voiture ?

- Non.

- Tu viens avec moi. On y va. A plus tard, papa. Derek ?

- Je te retrouve chez Deaton. Je me méfie.

- C'est ton Emmissary, imbécile.

- Et alors ? J'ai le droit de me méfier.

- Et tu vas arrêter. A tout à l'heure.

Derek se retint de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et se prépara à suivre le mouvement pour quitter la maison, où il n'avait plus rien à faire, mais le shérif le retint. Il attendit que les deux jeunes hommes soient partis pour lui parler.

- Tu lui fais du mal, je te le ferais regretter.

- Je ne ferais pas de mal à votre fils, shérif.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, apparemment.

- Je ne recommencerais pas. C'était à un moment où je n'avais pas encore appris à le supporter.

- Je t'accorde que les débuts avec lui sont compliqués. Puisque tu es destiné à dormir avec lui pour un moment, autant que tu profites des diners avec nous.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bien monsieur.

Derek se demanda un moment dans quoi il s'était encore fourré.

Le reste de la semaine fut très étrange. Derek ne s'était pas encore présenté devant le pack, mais passait toutes ses soirées chez les Stilinski, attendant simplement à l'extérieur que tout le monde soit parti s'il y avait une réunion chez eux. Danny refusait toujours de parler à Ethan, mais il était plus ouvert au dialogue avec Lydia et Allison. Quand à Stiles, le fait qu'il ai retrouvé le sommeil avait complètement changé la dynamique du groupe. Il avait retrouvé son entrain et n'hésitait plus du tout à se faire entendre. Ils avaient tous vu qu'il dormait mieux, mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était Derek le responsable.

Un soir, le shérif les envoya tous les deux chez le Hale. Il savait que le jeune homme voudrait passer quand même quelques nuits chez lui, et de peur de faire des cauchemars, Stiles s'était plus ou moins imposé. Il faut dire que le lit de Derek avait deux places. Ils y seraient bien plus confortable. Il avait été surpris que son père accepte aussi vite, mais il avait fini par admettre que lui aussi avait le droit à une vie et il l'avait déjà entendu se plaindre plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait pas vu Melissa depuis un moment.

- Tu as l'intention de faire quoi, après le lycée ? Demanda Derek en mangeant un plat préparé par Stiles.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que Scott veut se lancer dans des études de vétérinaire, donc il va quitter Beacon Hills, mais je doute que tout le pack le suive.

- Je me fous de ce que veut Scott. Je veux savoir ce que toi, tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Vers des études d'histoire, peut-être.

- Histoire ?

- Oui, histoire ! Pourquoi ce ton étonné ? C'est un bon moyen pour chercher les origines des loups-garous et autres trucs surnaturels.

- Je me disais aussi. La sortie du lycée te permettrait de changer de vie, d'oublier le surnaturel. De revenir à la normale.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant ce qu'i l'extérieur. Et on sait tous les deux que si je dors mieux, les cauchemars sont toujours là, et pour oublier, ça va être compliqué. Je ne veux pas me détourner de ça, de toute façon. Je sais qu'à mon niveau, je pourrais être utile, et je ne veux pas changer ça. Tu me voyais faire autre chose, peut-être ?

- Tu es un bon cuisinier.

- Ah bon ? Heu, merci.

- C'est le weekend, on peut peut-être se faire un film, avant d'aller se coucher.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Une idée en tête ?

- Pas encore. Toi ?

- Star Wars !

Derek se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois, et refusa le film. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir ce film en particulier. Ils finirent quand même par se mettre d'accord sur un film plus récent, et qui satisfaisait leur besoin d'action. La télé étant dans la chambre du loup, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans le lit.

Ils ne s'en rendirent compte qu'à la fin du film, mais ils avaient beaucoup bougé pendant ces deux heures, et ils constatèrent que Stiles avait enlacé Derek alors que ce dernier avait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ok, ça s'est vraiment bizarre, constata le plus jeune en se reculant.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. A chaque fois que je me réveille, on est dans une position aussi...compromettante.

- Chouette, et tu as une explication pour ça, Sherlock ?

- C'est toi qui t'es découvert une attirance pour moi, pas le contraire.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas le seul à agir étrangement.

- Touché !

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on dorme ensemble. Je ne suis même pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, alors je ne suis pas de vouloir savoir ce que tu ressens.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. On devrait arrêter de nier et voir où ça nous mène.

- Sérieux ?

- Je suis déjà sorti avec quelqu'un. Plus que toi. Évidemment que je suis sérieux. C'est à toi de décider.

- C'est mon père qui va être content, sourit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher.

- Scott ne va rien dire ?

- Comme tu l'as dis, je prend mes décisions sans lui. Mais ça ne va pas créer de conflit que je sois son Emmissary ?

- On verra bien.

Satisfait de la réponse, Stiles retourna dans les bras de Derek et ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Le jeune homme avait tellement de nuits à rattraper qu'il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par la main du loup passant dans ses cheveux. Il attendit qu'il soit bien réveillé pour l'embrasser. Stiles ne le lâcha alors plus de la matinée. Et passa le reste de la journée à repenser au matin, ce qui inquiéta un peu Scott et ses amis, qu'il avait rejoint pour l'après-midi, mais ils ne dirent rien. Après tout, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment il gérait ses nuits.

Le weekend passa assez vite, et le lundi matin, Derek décida d'emmener son tout nouveau compagnon à l'école. Stiles avait beau avoir dit qu'il ne voulait pas se cacher, il stressait en se demandant comment ses amis allaient réagir et il voulait mettre fin à ce stress au plus vite car il faisait revenir ses cauchemars sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Evidemment, sa présence au lycée provoqua quelques remous, mais à la fin, il n'y avait plus que le pack autour d'eux.

- Derek ! Salua simplement Scott.

- Scott !

- Pack !

- Stiles, ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Derek.

- Pourquoi j'ai réussi à faire rire Lydia et Allison, alors ?

- Elles se disent sûrement que tu as l'âge d'un gamin de huit ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Aiden. Si c'est pour joindre le pack, je ne crois pas que Scott soit ok. Et personnellement, je suis contre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour rejoindre le pack. Vous fonctionnez bien ensemble, je ne veux pas perturber ça. J'accompagnais simplement Stiles.

- Tu accompagnais Stiles ? S'étonna Isaac.

- Des fois, je me demande vraiment si vous êtes réellement des loups-garous. J'ai beau prendre ma douche tous les matins, vous avez quand même bien dû vous rendre compte qu'il a passé toutes les nuits de la semaine dernière dans ma chambre ?

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas retrouvé le sommeil comme par miracle. D'ailleurs, je fais toujours des cauchemars, mais ils sont moins violents quand Derek dors avec moi.

- Vous dormez ensemble ? S'écria Isaac.

- Dormir, oui, juste dormir. On n'en est pas encore à l'autre stade.

- Comment ça, on n'est pas _encore_ passé à l'autre stade ? S'inquiéta Scott.

- Si Derek avait simplement voulu te voir, il ne m'aurait pas accompagné à l'école. Il se serait montré bien avant. Il est venu avec moi parce qu'il en a marre de me voir stresser à l'idée de ta réaction.

- Tu es moins con que ce que je croyais, sourit Derek.

- Merci chéri, c'est super agréable d'être aussi soutenu.

- Chéri ? S'étranglèrent plusieurs de leurs amis.

- Grrr, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Alors souviens-toi que tu es censé faire autant d'efforts que moi.

- Je crois que Scott va faire une attaque.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Scott, respire ! Personne n'est mort.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Hey, on se prend le bec depuis qu'on se connait, il fallait que ça finisse comme ça à un moment ou un autre. Et je crois qu'il se sent coupable.

- De quoi ? Demanda Allison.

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Scott qui comprenait de quoi il parlait.

- Je préfèrerais que ça reste entre nous, ajouta Derek.

- T'inquiète, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, je te l'ai dis. Je ne le savais pas moi-même, alors je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir. Et on est très sérieux.

- Mais il fait parti d'un autre pack, vous ne pouvez pas sortir ensemble, dit Aiden, peu perturbé par la nouvelle.

- Je n'ai pas de pack. Je fais cavalier seul comme Scott l'a toujours fait avant d'être l'alpha. Ça m'ira parfaitement. Je vous aiderais si vous me le demandez, mais je n'interférerais pas dans vos magouilles si vous ne le voulez pas. Et Stiles est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Le forcer à faire un choix irait contre les idéaux de Scott, qui plus est.

- Je vais demander à Deaton ce soir, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. Un Emmissary a un statut particulier au sein d'un pack. Je n'en fais pas réellement parti, je crois.

- Tu es un cas particulier à toi tout seul, le contredit Lydia. Même si un Emmissary est rattaché à un pack sans y être lié comme des bêtas peuvent l'être à un alpha, tu n'es pas dans ce cas. Tu as sûrement le lien le plus fort du fait que tu es le meilleur ami de Scott depuis tant d'années. Et tu l'as aidé avec sa lycanthropie depuis le début. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi sortir avec Derek devrait poser problème. Tout le monde a quelqu'un et plus personne dans le pack n'est disponible. Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Je suis célibataire, moi, lui rappela Scott.

- Tout le monde a vu comment tu regardais la petite nouvelle. Kira, c'est ça ? Ça ne trompe personne, sourit Ethan.

- Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, vous devriez peut-être aller en cours ! Dit Derek en les ramenant à la réalité.

- Ouais, il ne faudrait pas qu'on ai une retenue maintenant alors qu'on se débrouillait si bien jusque là, dit Isaac.

- Chez toi ou chez moi, ce soir ? Demanda doucement Stiles.

- Tu as passé le weekend chez moi, il faudrait que tu vois ton père.

- Ok. Pense à venir me chercher pour m'emmener chez Deaton. Je n'ai pas de voiture, du coup.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai bien envie de te laisser y aller à pied.

- Je ne t'appellerais plus jamais "chéri", c'est promis.

Plusieurs rirent, tandis que d'autres furent indifférents, mais ils finirent par tous aller en cours.

Deaton les rassura sur le fait qu'un membre d'un pack pouvait sortir avec le membre d'un autre pack. C'était d'ailleurs souvent comme ça que les packs évoluaient, mais dans le cas du couple que Derek et Stiles formait, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils fassent bande à part. A un moment ou un autre, l'ancien alpha rejoindrait sûrement le pack de Scott, mais rien de plus bouleversant.

Peter, mais également d'autres créatures mal intentionnées, créèrent souvent des problèmes. Le pack en lui-même changea très peu, Danny acceptant finalement d'en être un membre à part entière, et quelques autres vinrent si ajouter de temps à autre, mais les relations à l'intérieur même du pack varièrent beaucoup. Stiles et Derek se révélèrent être les seuls capable de surmonter les obstacles et à rester ensemble. A force de persévérance, le premier avait fini par ne plus faire de cauchemars et le deuxième s'était ouvert et avait abandonné la carapace qu'il s'était construite après l'incendie. Le couple que le shérif forma avec Melissa très vite après que son propre fils se soit casé résista également très bien au temps.

* * *

Voila pour ce one-shot.

Alors, verdict ? Comme c'est presque Noël, j'accepte les chocolats si vous avez aimé, et les huîtres si vous n'avez pas aimé (je déteste les huîtres).

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut (je me répète, c'est grave), je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Et si je reviens, ça sera sur un autre fandom (Sherlock, mais ce n'est pas sûr). Alors je vous souhaite dès maintenant une bonne saison 3B

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.


End file.
